


Movement

by amethystbrooke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: [WROTE THIS BEFORE GINA REVEALED SHE SUCKED, #TRANSLIVESMATTER #BLACKLIVESMATTER] Din Djarin is one to avoid asking for help when it comes to personal matters like this but Cara can see through his armored exterior there is a man in need.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know he would probably be wearing a cup, he, uhhh, forgot to put it on after using the bathroom. Make up any reason why he doesn't have it on.

Cara looked back to see that The Child was sleeping peacefully in his floating bassinet. She set the ship on autopilot and pressed the button to close the top of the bassinet before leaving the cockpit. She knocked against the top of the ladder to let Din know that she was coming down. After moment she climbed down to find him already awake and in his armor. He was cleaning one of his many rifles, his motions rough like he was irritated.  
“Have you been awake this whole time? We're supposed to take turns sleeping.” She said concerned as she walked over to the open cabinet of guns and looked them over.  
“Couldn't sleep. Too restless, I guess.” He grunted in return.  
“Anything in particular causing that feeling?” She asked, noticing that more than half the guns had been completely stripped, cleaned and put back together before turning to look at him again.  
He was silent for a moment before he quietly answered “No.”  
She stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder “Din, you need to sleep. You'll be no good in a fight if you're running on fumes.”  
“I'll be fine.” He said, beginning to put the gun back together. Cara frowned as she watched him, taking a step back and crossing her arms. When Din finished reassembling the gun he stood up and walked over to the cabinet, setting it back on its hooks and closing the cabinet. When he turned, Cara was in front of him.  
“You're tense.”  
“Cara, what--?” He started when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Cara pressed Din against the wall, her muscular arms easily guiding his body. She reached down her hand gently grasping his member though his pants. Din gasped softly.  
“Is this okay?” She asked in a whisper, wanting to make sure he was comfortable before continuing.  
“Y-yes but...I-I can't take off my armor, Cara.” He whispered back.  
“You don't have to.” Cara said in a quiet voice, her forehead gently pressing against his helm as her hand began massage him. He quivered, his hands struggling to grasp the surface of the cabinet behind him.  
“Haaahh--” The sounds that were leaving him were involuntary, he did his best to stay quiet, fearful they would wake The Child. He could just barely hear Cara breathing over his own heart rate. Din’s hands reached out for her, grasping her shoulders as his knees began to shake. His fingers gripped her shoulders tighter letting out a sound that he would describe as inhuman, leaning against her as his hips bucked forward, rutting in her hand as he began to cum. Cara stood up after and continued to massage him as he rode out his orgasm, Din sweating inside of his helmet.  
He panted, leaning back against the cabinet after he finished, Cara taking a step away from him.  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
“I’m fine, it’s just I’ve never…done something like that. With another person, I mean.” He admitted, he had tended to himself in private, but he had never had someone else touch him like that. Din sat down, feeling exhausted now, no longer fueled by his stress and tension.  
“I’ll let you clean up and sleep a bit.” Cara said as she finished washing her hands in the small utility sink. She turned back to look at him one last time before climbing back up to the ladder to check on the cock pit.

Din watched her leave, closing the hatch to the hull behind her. He got up, stripping out of his armor and rinsing off in a quick shower. He rinsed out his pants them and set them in the drying compartment before crawling into the sleeping area, closing the shutter behind him and laying down in the quiet dark. He was tired but his mind was racing with thoughts as he laid there.  
The dark-haired man rolled to onto his right side and ran his fingers through his hair. He often tried to avoid thinking of physical pleasure until he was in desperate need. Because of his code he did his best to avoid fantasies of being with another being, it only lead to more frustration and pain within him but Cara seemed to find a loop-hole. His skin burned from head to toe as he thought about her muscular arms pressing him against the cabinet, the feeling of her hand tenderly grasping his cock. He shivered and closed his eyes, letting himself for once indulge in the fantasy of touching someone else without being in frenzied need for once, letting that fantasy carry him to sleep. 

It was a few hours later when he woke, hearing The Child fussing up above and Cara doing her best to soothe him. He quietly pulled his armor on and climbed up the ladder.  
“Shhh, please, please don’t choke me again~” She sang as she tried to distract the finicky toddler with the smaller shiny ball from over of the levers. Din entered the cockpit and reached into the bassinet, picking up the small being and gently rocking him. The Child almost instantly calmed, and Cara sighed with relief.  
“Get enough sleep?” She asked him as she stood up, stretching.  
“Yes…” He said quietly before glancing up at her through his helm “Thanks to you.”  
“Don’t sweat it.” She said patting his shoulder and yawning “My turn.”  
And with that she left the cockpit, going down to get some sleep before they reached their destination. He wanted to talk to her more about what had happened below in the hold but he knew this wasn’t the time. She needed rest too. He did wonder however if she was doing as many mental acrobatics as him. Probably not. Din sat in the pilot’s seat and gently bounced the Child in his arms who cooed happily at him. He turned in his chair and brought up the destination map.  
“Ilum.” He read out loud. "Let's hope we find sign of your people there." He said to the child, looking into Space as the ship continued to travel forward.


	2. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, Cara and The Child land on the ice planet of Ilum where they run into much trouble, Din's attraction to Cara eats at him more after faced with the possibility of losing her for her good. He just can't shake these thoughts.

Cara stretched climbing out of the bed. She walked towards the utility sink on the ship and splashed cool water on her face before climbing up the ladder. She entered the cockpit to find Mando and The Child looking over a map, the child trying to stick his hand in the glowing hologram. Cara smiled at the scene was she took a seat behind Din.  
“Is that where we're going?” She asked, nodding towards the map.  
“Yes.” He replied, taking Baby Yoda's hand in his own to keep him from messing with the hologram. “There are reports of a Jedi Temple here. I'm hoping maybe we can find some clues or maybe run into some Jedi who have returned here.”  
“And hoping they're friendly.” Cara said, looking closer at the map. “It's going to be cold down there, would it be wise to take him with us?” She asked, reaching over and stroking The Child's ear.  
“I have some pelts I can bundle him in.” Din said, looking down at the Kid.  
Cara raised her brows but didn't argue. Din set the Child back in the bassinet and prepared the ship to land. 

As they touched down on the ice planet he got up and went to grab things to bundle the child up with. Cara grabbed warm garb for her and Din, bringing it to him in the cockpit as she watched him tightly bundle the child in warm furs, pulling on her own garb. She helped the armored man into his, the two of them strapping on their weapons. Mando closed The Child's floating bassinet and the two of them exited the ship, shielding themselves with their gloved hands from the snow storm that raged outside.  
“I think it's pretty safe to say that no one would willingly come here, Din!” She yelled over the howling wind.  
“We have to be sure!” He shouted back, the two if the pressing forward, struggling against the wind and ice. The three of them approached the large temple doors, built into a large wall of ice. At the bottom of the doors was a hole where it had been blasted through during an ancient battle but was now iced over.  
“Move back!” Din yelled, as he approached the iced over door and placed a small explosive on it before moving back to Cara and The Child's position. After a moment the ice blew open, shards flying in every direction as they ducked down. As the smoke cleared, the two of them entered the temple. There was a large crystal hanging in the middle of the room, and a crumbled statue of a Jedi to their left, in front of them was a large door way that was completely iced over.  
“I hope you brought more of those.” Cara said, running her hand over the thick wall of ice.  
“I think you're right about no one being here.” He said softly as he walked over to her.  
“Well, it couldn't hurt to look around, could it?” She asked.  
“I guess not...” he said, turning to look back at the bassinet when he did a double take and ran over to it. “Where's the kid!?” he asked, digging into the previously closed bassinet. Cara ran over too and looked around.  
“How did he get out?” She asked before she grabbed Din's arm and pointed “Look!” She yelped. He did as she said, seeing the small green child, still bundled up very tightly, crawling into a small hole in the cavern.  
“Hey! C'mere!” He said, running over and reaching his arm in the grab the kid. He felt his hand brush against the youngster before he was completely out of reach. “Dammit.” he cursed. “We can't blow the door without risking hurting him.” He said.  
“Hold on.” Cara said as she grabbed her large gun and slammed the butt of it against the ice. Din knew this wasn't the time, but he found it very attractive how the thick wall of ice began to crack from the power of her blows against it. Cara was terrifyingly strong. The wall broke a hole big enough for the two of them to walk through.  
“We have to split up, who knows where that little womp rat got off to.” He said “You go right, I'll go left.”  
“Meet back here?” She asked.  
“Yep.” He agreed before they split up.

Din ran further into the caves, calling out for the Kid. He slid to a stop in front of a lake. The man bent over, panting as he caught his breath. He did his best not to let his mind go wild with the worst assumptions as he bent over and peered into the clear icy water. That was when he heard a giggle bouncing off of the cavern walls. He tapped his helmet turning on the ultra-violet vision and looking around. He saw small foot prints next to his but they turned and led away from the water to another small hole. Din knelt by the hole and tried to peak in it, seeing the glow of footprints on the other side. He looked around and saw the only way that possibly lead that way was a cliff.  
Din sighed heavily and began to climbed up towards the cliff, doing his best to avoid ice. He was about to reach the top when his foot slipped.  
Din cried out as he began to fall when suddenly he was floating, he looked up to the see the Child on the cliff he had been climbing to, holding out his hand and concentrating very hard.  
“Good—Good job!” He called up as he latched onto the side of the cliff, before the Child lost concentration. Din climbed back up, The Child already running off to cause more trouble. Din ran after him, stopping as the child stopped, looking up at something. The Mandalorian couldn't tell. The Child reached up and struggled to reach what looked like a small crystal. He looked back at Din and yelled in gibberish.  
“This?” Din asked, gingerly reaching over and plucking the crystal from the rock and handing it to The Child. The Child gurgled happily and put it in his mouth, The armored man picked him up and placed him back in his bassinet.  
“No more running off okay? Now we have to find Cara.” He said before closing the floating pram again. The man walked silently, weaving his way through the intricate caves when he approached a different lake of ice in a large cavern. Cara was slowly making her way across on floating bits of ice.  
“I found him.” Din said to her.  
“Good, let's get out of he--” Suddenly there was blaster fire, Mando and Cara both turning with their weapons to see a group of Storm Troopers.  
“What are they doing here?!” Mando asked, hiding behind a large rock as he provided covering firing for Cara.  
“The Empire used to mine in this cave—I didn't think they still had an operation--” She yelled back as she carefully tried not to get shot or fall in the lake. She was to the edge about to jump when a Storm Trooper hit the ice float she was on, the float cracking under her feet. She screamed as she swallowed by the cold water, disappearing under the shattered ice. Mando shouted her name and ran out, shooting down Storm Troopers before throwing himself onto the ice.  
He avoided blasts from the few Storm Troopers left as his arms dove into the water, finding Cara's hands and using all his strength to pull her out. He yelped as a Storm Trooper hit the side of his arm, grazing him. Mando almost dropping Cara but gritting his teeth as he pulled her from the water, he wasn't going to lose her like this. Not now, not ever was someone going to take her from him. She violently shivered against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and shouldered the brunt of her weight, pulling her with him, shooting towards the Storm Troopers to keep them from perusing.

He carried her from the temple to the ship, Cara collapsing on the floor as soon as they were in. He slammed for the doors to shut.  
“We have to get you out of these clothes.” He said, grabbing the few blankets and drying cloths that he owned and kneeling next to her.  
“F-f-fine bu-ut y-you c-could at least—woo me f-first.” She joked as she shook against the floor, looking up at him. If she could see his face right now, he would be giving her a stern look but there was no time for him to scold her about the seriousness of the situation as he began to help her strip out of her clothes. He tossed her cold wet close to the side as he stripped off each piece, trying to ignore the gremlin in the back of his head that was admiring her tan, muscled body. His fingers brushed against scars from many battles...just like he had. He had gotten to her undergarments and froze up, feeling blood rushing north and south at the thought of removing them and gazing upon the flesh beneath. His thoughts were interrupted by gun fire towards the ship. Din, now back in reality, handed her a big blanket and some towels “Finish undressing, bundle up—I'll set for take off.” He said stiffly as he got up, climbing the latter, the floating bassinet following him.

He set the ship for take off and opened the top of the pram as they took off. The child looked up at him with concerned eyes as Din shook his head at the small being.  
“No more running off.” He said stern but gentle to the Kid who gurgled in response. As soon as they were safely off Ilum, Din got up from the cock pit and went to check on Cara. She was wrapped in every blanket he owned, her clothes in a wet pile on the floor as she huddled in a corner, still shivering.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling next to her.  
“C-Cold...no more ice planets.” She said, as he picked up a towel and began to towel off her hair for her.  
“No more ice planets.” He agreed “But we need to figure out where our next stop is?”  
“H-Heard a r-rumor a-about D-Dantooine-I think.” She said, looking up at him, her blankets falling off of her shoulder a bit. Din eye the swell of her breast as her chest rose and fell, blue veins showing through her bronze skin, not able to stop himself from swallowing hard as he reached over and pulled the blanket back up.  
“Dantooine it is.” He said softly, setting the towel down and standing up, going to wash and dry her clothes for her in the small laundry compartment. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he had to do laundry because of her. Because he had touched him. His skin burned as he thought about it, cursing silently that he had brought it up to himself again. How was he supposed to ignore his feelings and his lust if he couldn't stop thinking like this?  
He needed to stop, he was going to stop. His mission came first. Or that's what he kept yelling over his thoughts of her. And the thought that she could have died today...it only seemed to make the thoughts more intense. He turned towards her.  
“My bed compartment is warmer than out here...you can use it.” He said softly. “Do you need help getting up?”  
“N-no...I'll move in a second...” She said.  
He nodded, his eyes lingering on her for a second before he climbed back up to the cockpit, sitting down in the pilots chair and sighing heavily. He looked down at the Child he was sucking on the Crystal.  
“You shouldn't put that in your mouth.” Din warned, leaning forward and gently taking the Crystal from him. “Or I at least want to keep you from swallowing it.” he muttered when he got an idea, and got back up, grabbing a small tool box and a piece of leather.  
He punched Dantooine into the ships nav system and sat back as he began to work on a small project for The Kid.


	3. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing on Dantooine, Cara and Din take a moment to rest and explore their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for blindfolding from the lovely Sashas_Fierceness' fan fic 'Bend to Not Break' which I highly recommend you all go read if you haven't already.

Their ship touched down on the grassy plains of Dantooine. Cara had recovered from her dip on Ilum, though she had suffered a minor cold. Her and Din gathered some items and exited the ship, The Child following in his floating pram as they made their way towards what looked like a small village in the distance. They walked in silence next to each other, Din's gloved hand brushing Cara's. He pulled it away immediately as she had shocked him.  
“What's wrong with you?” She asked, looking over him.  
“Nothing.” He lied, placing his hand on his rifle strap as he kept his gaze forward. Din wasn't exactly sure how to talk to her about his feelings or the thoughts that had plagued him recently. He could feel her eyes on him, questioning why he had been acting even stranger since Ilum. She eventually turned away and looked towards the village as they approached. There were adults outside doing work as children ran around. The Child gurgled happily watching the other kids run around. A man approached them, extending his hand.   
“Hi, I'm Bilev Forgay, the Mayor of this small village. We don't get many visitors, can I ask what brings you here?” he asked as he shook Mando and Cara's hands.  
“We are stopping over on a trip, need to refuel and rest before we continue and we're following a rumor. Do you have shelter?” He asked.   
“Yes, there is a shack on the outside of town, just follow this main road and you'll find it. No one lives there, but there should be room for you, your Wife and child there.” The Mayor said.   
“Oh-I'm not his—”  
“She's not my--”  
“Wife.” Din and Cara said at the same time, looking at each other and then back to the mayor.  
“I also mentioned a rumor, we heard that there might be a sorcerer here, called 'Jedi'. Have you seen anyone like that?” Din asked.   
“No, I'm sorry. But feel free to speak to the other residents of the village. They might have some information.” The Mayor said “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. The harvest won't bring in itself.” He said before turning and walking away from them.   
“There's something weird about him.” Cara whispered to Din who grunted his agreement.   
“We'll try to get more information from the villagers tomorrow. We should rest tonight.” He said.  
The three outsiders walked through the village using the main road. It was about a twenty minute walk outside of the village before they found a cozy metal shack covered in moss and vines. Din pushed open the door and stepped inside. The Mayor was right that no one had been here in quite some time, dust particles danced in the sunlight as he moved through the small hovel. The shack was made up of a minuscule kitchen area, a living room and then stairs that lead up to a small separate room that was closed with a thin door. Both spaces had tiny cots in them. Cara sneezed from the dust they were kicking up by walking.  
“We'll have to clean it up a bit and get some clean blankets form the Razor Crest but I think it'll be okay. You and the Kid can have the upstairs and I'll sleep down here.” She said, looking around.   
“That works.” Din said “You and the Kid stay here and I'll go grab supplies from the ship.” He said as he walked towards the door. He returned a little over forty minutes later with a bundle of blankets and supplies to clean with and the two adults got to work dusting the place and wiping it down. Then they both set up their cots to sleep later that night. 

Cara offered to cook, using some of their rations to make a stew as Din sat in the corner with the Kid. Din fiddled with a small leather string, tightening it before putting it around The Child's neck. The Green Baby cooed happily as he picked up the crystal attached to the necklace and put it in his mouth. Din smiled, glad that The Child liked what he had made for him. Cara brought a bowl of stew over to him and offered it to The Child who dropped the crystal from his mouth and carefully took the stew, sipping on it.   
“I can watch him if you want to go eat.” Cara offered, starting to eat her own bowl.  
“Thanks.” Din said, getting up and grabbing a bowl of stew before going upstairs and quietly eating my himself. He came back down after a bit and help Cara clean up from dinner. Din then changed The Child's under cloth and took him upstairs, putting him to sleep in the floating pram. He went downstairs, Cara was sitting on her cot getting ready for bed. Din watched her for a moment, memorized as she combed through her dark hair before Cara looked at him and asked “What?”  
Din came back to reality and said “Nothing.”  
Cara made a sound like she was irritated “You have been acting weird lately so I don't think it's nothing. I wish you would say what's on your mind.” She said.  
He sighed heavily and leaned against the opposite wall “It's...hard for me to explain. You know I haven't removed my armor since I was a boy. I have worked hard to avoid certain feelings, so that the temptation to remove it, to break my creed, doesn't happen. And there has been plenty of Temptation.” He said.  
“Like Omera.” She said with a playful grin.  
“Yes, like Omera...and you.” He said.  
“Me?” Cara asked, a bit surprised.   
“I have always thought you were...attractive. You're strong, and smart, and a worthy opponent as well as ally in a fight. You have honor. On top of all that, you're beautiful...” He said, looking at her through his mask. There was a slight blush on Cara's cheeks as she smiled.  
“You're not so bad yourself.” She joked, standing up from her cot.   
“Since that evening you used your hand to touch me, I can't get you out of mind or the things I would like to do with you. I have never felt this much temptation in my life but all I know is that...I want you to touch me and I want to touch you.” He said softly as Cara slowly crossed the room listening to him. “But I can't break my creed...I can't have you see me without my armor on...And most of all,I...I don't know if you feel these things too.” He said, Cara placing her hands on his shoulders.  
“I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it.” Cara admitted. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought for a second and then said “What if we used a blind fold? I...wouldn't be seeing you without your armor on and you wouldn't break your creed.”  
He was surprised at the thought, mostly that it had never popped into his mind. “Okay...” he said, nodding.  
Cara went and grabbed a clean dusting cloth from earlier and brought it over to him, allowing him to tie it around her eyes, the two of them making sure she couldn't see together. Din gently guided her to the cot and they both sat down. Din was shaking a bit as he reached up and removed his helmet, setting it beside the cot. The raven haired woman then reached up and gently placed her hands on his face, slowly feeling out his features. Cara smiled.  
“Your skin is surprisingly soft.” She commented softly as her moved up to his hair, running her fingers through it.  
“It's...so weird to feel someone else touching my skin.” He said. She pulled her hands away and took his hands in hers, squeezing them. “Can I kiss you?” He asked in a quiet voice, shy. It was cute.  
Cara nodded and slowly leaned towards him, their lips delicately touching as Din received his first kiss. They both pulled away after a moment for air.  
“How did that feel?” Cara asked.  
“Wonderful...I want more.” He whispered. Cara nodded and leaned in, kissing him deeply this time, Din wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body against his. She could sense how starved for affection he was as she left his lips again, leaving little kisses against his jaw and throat. Her lips against the hollow of his throat caused him to let out a moan, shuddering against her. She smiled against his skin as he made the noise, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair as she sucked on his neck. He let out a groan and placed his hand over hers, needing to pull away for a second.  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
“Fine...just a little overwhelmed.” He said softly.  
“That's okay...take your time. I'm here. I'm not leaving. And if you need to stop that's okay too.” She assured him.  
“No, I just need a minute.” He said, reaching up and cupping her cheek, Cara leaning into his touch. After a moment he leaned back in, copying her movements of kissing her jawline and neck. Cara released a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she allowed him to explore as he pleased. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he tenderly kissed where her pulse lay.

Cara sat back, unfastening her armor and setting it on the floor, Din following her lead and unfastening his own armor and setting it down. He hesitated as he reached out for her, pulling her close again, his hands nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. Cara gently pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him before taking his hand and gingerly guiding him to the inside of her shirt. Timidly the Mandalorian pulled up her undergarment and cupped her breasts. She could feel his erection against her thigh as she knelt over him, his hands gently squeezing her breasts.  
“Hnn-” he groaned, his hands quickly moving out of her shirt and gripping her shoulders as she began to grind against him. He inhaled sharply, one hand now moving to grasp the cot under him while the other stayed on his shoulder, his hips bucking against hers. Cara dipped her head down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as she did, the sound almost sending him over the edge as he gripped the cot tighter.   
“Mmmmf-Shab!” He cursed as he came suddenly, his cheeks flushing while his hips rutted against her. She slowed down her movements, giving him another kiss and stroking his cheek. “Kriffing—haahh--” He could feel himself sweating as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. After she laid against him, as he laid comfortably under her, panting, physically content.  
“S-sorry.” He said embarrassed that he had lost control so easily and ruined the moment so quickly.  
“You don't have anything to be sorry for.” She said softly, pecking his lips “You're still new to this--” She started before they heard a cry from upstairs. He moved to sit up, accidentally slamming his head into hers. They both covered their heads with their hands, Cara rolling off of him and Din rolling onto the floor. He scrambled to collect his armor and to get up as he rubbed his head.  
“Sorry!” He repeated and jogged upstairs to check on The Child. Cara removed her blindfold as soon as she heard him close the upstairs door behind him and winced at the knot forming on her head.   
“Is he okay?” She yelled up at him as she started preparing for bed again.  
The Child seemed to calm at the sight of Din, the Mandalorian sighing in a combination of relief and frustration.  
“Yeah, he's fine.” Din called back to Cara. “I—I'll see you in the morning.” he said, wishing he had said something smoother, more romantic.  
“Good night, Din Djarin.” she called back up, laying down on her cot.  
“Good night.” He said, sitting down on his own cot as he gently rocked The Child's pram to lull him back to sleep.


	4. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready for round two?"  
> Din and Cara finish each other without throwing a single punch.

Din sighed as he, Cara and The Child entered the shack. They had spent hours scouring the village and the near by forest, and attempting to question the locals but none of them would give any information about the rumor of Jedi on the planet.  
Mando went to the small kitchenette and pulled out left overs of the stew from last night. He sat down and began to feed The Kid as Cara sat across the room on her cot, undoing her boots. They all sat in silence, the three of them exhausted from spending a whole day kicking up rocks. Din finished feeding The Child and lead the floating pram to the small upstairs room, sitting next to the Child and quietly humming to him as he rocked the pram, hoping to lay him down for a nap. It took almost an hour to get the Child settled down and asleep, Din tucked him in before going back downstairs.  
Cara was stretched out against her cot, her gauntlets, gloves and armor shucked off onto the floor. She looked up at him and rolled onto her side.  
“Hopefully tomorrow we'll have more luck. There's just something weird about this place.” She said.  
“Yeah.” He agreed, sitting on the edge of her cot “I think we should avoid splitting up when we search tomorrow. I've...got a bad feeling about this.”  
“I agree.” She said, reaching over and placing her hand on his. He turned his hand over and grasped hers, quietly holding it for a few moments as he felt his face heat a bit under his mask.  
“So, last night...” He started, unsure where he wanted to go with that sentence.  
“It was fun.” She said, smiling at him.  
“It was...I don't know how you're feeling but I would be up for more tonight.” He said nervously.  
Her smile turned into a grin as she nodded, sitting up and grabbing the cloth they had used to blindfold her last night. Din reached down, grabbing her hand that held the cloth.  
“I had a different idea.” He said, Cara looking up him surprised and curious as he walked to other side of the room, drawing the curtains over the window and snuffing out every light source within the small space. It was pitch black when he finished. Cara set the cloth down on her pillow as she felt his weight on the cot beside her. Din reached up and pulled his helmet off, setting it down beside the cot. She reached over, only able to make out his outline in the dark, and kissed him tenderly as he helped him pull off his beskar.  
Cara moved from the corner of his mouth, placing gentle kisses as she went, to the corner of his jaw. She kissed his jaw line until his chin and moved down to his neck. As she moved down, she began to remove the layers of clothing he wore under the beskar. She threw the layers on the floor as she kissed down his chest, her hands now unfastening his pants and pulling them down, the thick fabric pooling on the floor as she knelt in front of him.  
She reached up, and pulled him down to kiss her as her other hand began to slowly stroke him. Din moaned into her mouth, deepening their kiss as her thumb gingerly rubbed the underside of his head. He pulled away to catch his breath, his hands gripping the edge of the cot. What she did next, almost sent him through the roof as she dipped her head down, taking as much of his cock as she could into her mouth. Din let out a strangled noise, slapping one hand over his mouth as the other gripped the edge of the filmsy cot with all his strength. Cara bobbed and stroked him, pulling her mouth of him to catch her breath for a moment.  
“Remember to breath.” She said softly, her tone amused as she still stroked him. Din did his best to remember to exhale as he chewed his lip. Her head dipped again, this time taking one of his testes into her mouth and sucking on it, stroking her hand just a bit faster.  
“Pfassk, Cara.” he cursed as he let out a shudder when he exhaled, laying back on the cot. She smirked against his skin as she returned her hot mouth to his shaft, gently sucking down the length of it before taking as much as him in again. Her tongue traced underside of his head as she sucked and stroked him.

“Cara--” he croaked in warning. She pulled away and stroked him just a bit faster, aiming towards his stomach. He came, biting into his hand to keep from shouting and waking the whole village as hot spurts shot onto his stomach. When he was completely finished, he laid back against the cot panting and wiping sweat he hadn't realized had formed away from his brow. He heard Cara stand up from the floor and sat up, reaching out to her in the dark. He thumb hooked into her pants and he pulled her towards him. He ran his fingers up her stomach, pushing her shirt up and kissing the exposed flesh. She helped him pull off her shirt, her fingers burying themselves in his hair as he kissed up to her breasts. His hands cupped them, gently squeezing them before he took a nipple in his mouth. His tongue rubbed roughly against her nipple as he sucked. Cara made a sound that sent a shiver down his spine and made his blood pulse. When he pulled away for air, she pulled him up towards her and kissed him, hungry.  
“Lay down.” He said in a low, husky voice. She nodded and laid down on the cot. Din knelt on the other end of the cot, his hands shaking as he placed them on her thighs.  
Admittedly, he had only seen this on holospice he had caught Paz watching on more than one occasion. Din gently kissed Cara's knee and placed small kisses down her thighs as he lowered his head between them. His fingers slid between her lips, easily locating her clit and nervously rubbing it unsure if it was affecting her. She reached down and placed her hand over his, patiently showing him how she wanted to be touched, her hand leaving his once he seemed to understand.  
He gulped nervously as he leaned closer and slowly licked her with his tongue. She moaned, biting the inside of her cheek as Din lapped at her folds, one of his digits sliding into her. He pumped his finger in and out of her at a pace so slow it was almost torture.  
“Din—ooof-y-you can go a bit f-faster. Please?” She asked softly, reaching down and stroking his hair.  
“Mmhm.” He grunted between licks, his strokes speeding up quite a bit more now that he felt a bit more confident. Din took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. Cara eagerly voice her approval, her fingers tugging at his hair as she did her best to stay quiet.  
“C-curve your finger u-u-upward--” She whispered, almost sounding desperate. He did as she instructed, Cara's noises letting him know if he was hotter or colder to her sweet spot. When she made the sound of a strangled Loth-Cat he knew he had found the right spot. He thrust his finger a bit faster, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves each time as he kissed, licked and sucked her pink folds. Cara's back arched and she gripped the side of the cot, her muscles clenching as she began to call out. Din's free hand shot up and covered her mouth, her body quaked as juices flowed out of her. He pulled his finger out of her, sucking her juices of it as he crawled back up her body, pulling her close and kissing her as she shook from her orgasm. 

She laid against him, panting her body finally relaxing. Cara tilted her head up and kissed his cheek gently.  
“That was wonderful.” She said softly, her fingers gently stroking his cheek.  
“Yes, it was.” He said contently, leaning into her touch.  
“Ready for round two?” She said, mimicking him from when they first met.  
He let out a chuckle “Not even close.” he said “You took me out without throwing a single punch.”  
“Mm, it'll be easier now that I know your weak spot.” She hummed, nuzzling into his neck.  
“I was thinking exact same about you.” He smiled sleepily.


	5. Small Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din knows that this isn't sustainable but he still wants to be with Cara for the time they have together.

Din groaned as he woke, stretching against the cot beneath him. He had originally fallen asleep entangled with Cara on her cot but in the middle of the night The Child had woken them both up by sticking his fingers in Din's nostrils. Din gave Cara a kiss, pulled on his pants, grabbed his armor and took the Kid back upstairs.   
He re-awoke hours later, his body stretching against his small cot as he groaned. He rubbed his tired face with his hands and looked over to see The Child still sleeping peacefully in the pram. Din heaved a sigh and looked up at the ceiling of the shack they were in. Last night events rolled over in his mind. He wished that they didn't have to be in the dark while exploring each other, he wanted to see her and for her to truly see him but he couldn't turn his back on his creed. The Child made a sound from beside him and Din sat up, going over and picking the little one up.  
“You hungry, Kid?” He asked softly, as he rocked the Child in his arms a bit. He nuzzled the Child and set him back in the pram as he pulled all of his clothes and armor on and then picked him back up, going downstairs. Cara appeared to still be asleep, the blanket pulled tightly around her as she snored. Din motioned to the Kid to be quiet as he sat him down and went to get some rations out of the supplies they brought.  
When he turned around, the Child had climbed onto Cara's cot, Din jolting to try and stop him but before he could The Child laid down next to her, nuzzling under her neck. Cara muttered something in her sleep before wrapping an arm around the little being. Mando stared at the scene before him, his heart pounding so loud. Din had never really let himself think about the possibility of marriage, only in rare moments like with Omera but he would never be foolish enough to let himself indulge in it. But looking at the Kid and Cara, curled up together like that, he couldn't help but let himself get carried away in the fantasy of what if he had never taken the creed. Maybe he would be living on a farm somewhere with a wife and a gaggle of kids, maybe he'd live in a city collecting scrap to make ends meet. He knew one thing though, without the creed, he would have never met the Kid or Cara...none of this would have ever happened. But he knew in the back of his mind that his current relationship with Cara wasn't sustainable, eventually he would have to choose between her and his Clan. He sighed, turning away as Cara looked up at him.  
“What's wrong?” She asked groggy.  
“Huh?” He jumped a bit, looking back to see her awake “Oh, nothing. Just, running low on supplies. I think we should start thinking about wrapping up our time here on Dantooine.” He said, partially lying. She sat up, stretching and yawning before reaching down and stroking the Child's cheek.  
“You're probably right, I'd still like to take one more look around the town. But Greef wants me to return to Nevarro.” She said, pulling on her armored top and her boots.   
That last bit of news gnawed at him. “...we'll look around today, stay the night and then return to the ship tomorrow. A trip to Nevarro...will be a good place to restock.”  
He did his best to sound neutral but he knew he failed at that. He finished the food he was making and brought a small bowl over to the cot, kneeling down next to it. Cara sat The Child up and watched as Din fed him.  
“You're a really good father.” She said softly.   
“My clan...sometimes we have dozens of kids to care for at a time...I've taken care of a lot of them since I was of age.” He said, taking a rag and dabbing at some stew that had gotten on The Child's cheek. They finished feeding him and fed themselves and then strapped into their gear.   
“I say we go to the Mayor's residence. See if we can press him for any information since we haven't had much luck with the citizens.” Cara said. Din loaded up his blaster and rifle, Cara doing the same. They put the Child in his floating pram and closed the top of it.  
When they exited the shack, the town looked desolate when it had just been busy with activity yesterday. Cara stepped closer to Mando as they walked.   
“Something isn't right. I've got a bad feeling about this.” She whispered, gripping the blaster on her hip tightly.   
“Just stick close.” He whispered back as they pressed forth to the Mayor's residence. It wasn't much bigger than the other shacks in town but it was the cleanest. As they got closer, they could see that the door was open. Both Mando and Cara unholstered their weapons. Mando pressed his hand against the outside wall and poked his head in, it was dark, the morning sun peeking in through small holes in the shack. He signaled at Cara to follow him and entered into the shack, the floating Pram following him, Cara behind the pram watching their back.   
“I'm going to look at the bedroom. Stay with him.” Din said, Cara nodding as he switched the Pram's protocols to follow her and then carefully crept into the small bedroom of the shack. The bedroom seemed completely normal for one that lived alone. A single bed, a small table with a lamp on it. Din carefully looked under the bed and the covers, checked the table for anything suspicious and then moved on to the closet. Again, normal, filled with robes and various clothes the Mayor might wear when Din's hand brushed against the back of the closet and there was no back.   
He pulled the clothes to the side to see a small arch, with what appeared the be a shrine in it. On a small wooden altar was an old severed hand, on the ring finger was a ring with the empire symbol, dried blood stained down the white cloth beneath it. His stomach lurched as he stared in shock when suddenly he began to choke, falling to his knees and gasping for air.  
There was the noise of the blaster and he was freed. Din turned to see Cara about to tackle the Mayor and him tossing her across the house by flicking his hand. Din pointed his blaster at the man.   
“Stop right there!” Din shouted. The Man only responded by taking out a silver tube and hitting a button, light emitting from the tube like a glowing sword. Mando could hear Cara outside struggling with someone else when suddenly the Mayor charged at him. Din ducked and rolled as the old man slashed through the walls and some of his robes. The previously calm Mayor who had welcomed to the Village now looked like a rabid beast as he turned towards The Mandalorian his teeth barred.   
“You're the Jedi the rumors were about.” Din said, still pointing his blaster at him as he backed out of the room.   
“There are no more Jedi—they killed us all!” He shouted at Din, following him. “And I won't let you kill my new Jedi.” He said.  
“T-The Villagers--?” Din asked ducking and rolling again as the Old Man slashed at him. “They don't have any powers though.” He pointed out, pointing to Cara easily taking down the villagers non-lethally.   
“I AM THEIR MASTER. I AM THE FATHER. AND WE WILL NOT BE PURGED AGAIN. I WILL SAVE THEM AND THEY WILL PROTECT ME.” He screamed as he charged at Din. The Mandalorian duck and rolled again, aiming his blaster as he came up from the ground and taking the shot. The blast hit in the old man in his left shoulder, causing his left hand to drop the glowing sword and fall on his knees. Cara threw a large villager into the wall of the shack and then walked over to the old man, picking up the metal tube.  
“Whatever cult you were running here with these villagers is over. The New Republic is on there way to pick you and your followers up.” Cara said.  
“The 'Empire'...the 'New Republic'...it doesn't matter what they call themselves...it's the same thing...sooner or later, they'll wipe us all out to feed their greed.” The Old Man said.  
Cara rolled her eyes as Mando cuffed the old man. They tied up the villagers and sent a message to the nearest Republic outpost. Cara, Mando and the Child went back to the shack and packed their supplies to transport back to the Razor Crest tomorrow. From the Shack they could see the Republic showed up hours later for the Mayor and the Villagers, Din spoke to the Republic soldiers to avoid trouble with Cara's chain code.   
“So much for that lead.” Cara said as Din returned the shack.   
“Yeah...” Din said, though secretly he was glad that it didn't check out. He reached out and gently stroked the Child's cheek. “I should put him down for bed.” Din said softly.  
“Will you be coming back down?” Cara asked as Din walked past her. He paused.   
“Yes.” he said before heading upstairs.   
After an hour or so of soothing the Kid, Din returned downstairs. Cara had most of her clothes off already, The Mandalorian's face heating under his helmet as he forced himself to pull his gaze from her. He darkened the room and then approached her, she reached up, placing her hands on the helmet, Din placing his hands over hers and removing it together, setting it to the side as she leaned up and kissed him. Together they stripped him out of his armor.   
“Cara...I want to be with you before you have to go back to Nevarro.” He said softly.  
“I want that too, Din, but you know you'll see me again, right?” She asked, stroking his cheek.  
“That is...never a guarantee...” He whispered back. She frowned sadly and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to his, deepening their kiss. They both pulled away for air after a moment and Cara gently guided him down onto the cot, her body straddling his so that she was on top. She reached between them and began to gently stroke him as they kissed again. He groaned against her mouth, pulling away chew his lip. Cara kissed down his neck, down to his collar bone, her free hand running gently over his scarred flesh.  
Din reached down, his finger sliding between her lips and rubbing her clit. She moaned, kissing back up his collar bone, neck to his lips and pecking them gently. Cara pulled her hand away from his cock when he was fully erect and rubbed her heat against him, Din shivering against her as they kissed.  
“Are you ready?” She whispered softly against his lips.  
“Yes.” He whispered back, placing his hands on her hips. Cara reached down and guided him into her. He inhaled sharply as if he had had been cut into, his finger tips pressing against her skin, his teeth grinding as she sank onto him. Cara let out a soft moan as his length slid into her, and exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she had reached the hilt.   
“You okay?” She asked, reaching down and brushing brown curls from his eyes.   
“Y-yes—don't move yet though.” He whispered breathlessly, afraid that if she moved he would finish before they even got truly started.   
“Count.” She said.   
“Count?” He asked.  
“Yeah, some guys...it helps if they focus on other things like numbers. The just tap me twice when you're ready.” She told him, leaning down and kissing him.   
“Mmm, okay...” He said and quietly began to count under his breath. He felt himself begin to relax much to his surprise and tapped her side like she suggested. Cara kissed him again as she began to grind her hips against him, gently riding him.   
“...55, 56, 57...” Din blurted out, thrusting upwards in rhythm with her movements. Cara moaned softly, nuzzling against his neck, sucking gently on the exposed flesh there as she continued to ride him.  
“...120, 121, 122, 123!” Din yelped before his jaw clenched, his body tensing as he came, Cara slowly riding him now through his orgasm. After a moment his body relaxed against the cot and Cara climbed off of him. He pulled her down beside him and reached down, his finger once again sliding between her lips, rubbing against her clit. They kissed, Cara writhing against him before her toes curled, her body shaking as slowly the tension in her body began to dissipate.

Afterward they laid together in silence, enjoying each other, that they had survived, that they had this moment together. Cara kissed his cheek, gently stroking his other cheek and laying against his chest as she listened to him breath.

“I love you, Din Djarin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Anxiety and depression episodes this week weeeeeee <3 anyways hope ya'll liked it. Also Din doesn't know what a lightsaber is, I think, so I didn't call it a lightsaber in this chapter.   
> No one attack me.


	6. Only Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din needs to resupply both in weapons and in Cara's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this out in time for Valentine's Day but better late than never? Hope ya'll enjoy it and please go read my dear friend's, Sashas_Fierceness, 'Lover's Embrace' CaraDin Valentine's Day fic, it's super cute and sooo good. As is her 'Bend Not Break' CaraDin chapter fic. <3 Enjoy!

Sand flew up around the Razor Crest as it touched down on Nevarro. It had been months since his last trip here to resupply and bring Cara back. To say Din was excited to see her again was an understatement. He would have jumped out of the ship the moment it broke through the atmosphere if he could have. Din swiveled in his seat looking down at the Child.  
“You excited to see everyone again?” He asked as the Child cooed up at him “Me too.” He replied as he stood out of his chair.

The floating pram followed him off the ship as he made a beeline for the Cantina. Din entered, greeted by suspicious glares from other bounty hunters who had just arrived or who had been here prior to the mess with the empire, and one very loud, warm greeting from Greef Karga.   
“Mando!” The Man shouted out, getting up from his table and walking over to the Din and the child.  
“Greef.” Din said quietly, shaking his hand.

The two of them sat down at Greef's usual table. Greef ordered a drink and then reached to his side, setting a few bounty pucks on the table.  
“The very best for you.” He said in a low voice, a smile on his face.  
“Thanks,” Din said, taking the pucks and putting them in a pouch “Where is Cara?” He asked.  
“It's her day off. If I had known you would be coming in today I would have let her know, I'm sure she would have loved to see you.” Greef said, leaning back in his seat.  
“No, I wouldn't want you to have troubled her. I have to stop by the covert, then I'll be leaving.” Din said quietly before standing up.  
“Are you sure you don't want to stick around longer, Mando? It's been months since I've seen you.” The older Man said, looking up at his armor clad friend.  
“I know...I appreciate you giving me work too. I'll be back soon for payment...keep well.” Din said and then left the cantina. 

He walked down the busy streets of Nevarro, disappearing into a back alley and making his way to the covert. Din walked down the familiar steps into the sewers. At the covert he found the few Mandalorian's who had survived the attack from the Empire, and a handful of foundlings. The foundlings ran past him to the floating pram, interested in the strange small being it carried.   
“I am here to resupply.” Din said to the armorer as he entered her smithy.   
“Welcome back. Looks like the beskar has held up. I see that your search still has yet to yield results.” She said, nodding to the Child as the foundlings excitedly cooed over him.  
“No. It has not,” He replied as he restocked his munitions “I am chasing ghosts.”  
“Mmm...it is true that after the Clone Wars that the Jedi were purged but they were capable in battle. Just as our people have survived, some of them must have survived as well. They just may be in hiding.” She said.  
“I have to take care of some business in town, I would feel safer if I left the child here. Just for a few hours.” Din said to her.  
The Armorer was quiet for a moment before she said “That will be fine. Though I am not sure what business you would have that would be more dangerous than anything the child has faced before.”  
“I'll return soon.” Din said, doing his level best not to give anything away. He walked to the floating pram and knelt before it.  
“You'll be good for the Clan, won't you?” He said softly to The Child who gurgled in response. Din stroked the Kid's forehead then stood back up, making his way towards the exit when Paz stepped in the door way.  
“Be sure you take protection.” He said, his tone cheeky.  
“I'm wearing armor.” Din said innocently, pushing past the larger man.  
“Not the kind of protection I meant.” Paz replied. Din stopped in his tracks. Even though he was wearing a helmet he could feel his fellow Mandalorian leering at him, the energy he was giving off made Din anxious and irritated. But Paz couldn't know, Paz didn't know anything about anything. He was just trying to get under Din's skin.  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Din finally said and continued out the covert.

It was a short walk to Cara's house from the Covert. The house was small with a few potted plants and decoration outside, the outside well maintained and cared for. Din knocked on the door, stepping back as it slid open. 

Cara smiled at him from the other side of the doorway. Without saying a word, she stepped aside for him to come in and he did so, the door shutting behind him.   
“It's good to see you.” She said to him, closing the shutters to her windows.  
“It's good to see you too.” He said, his hands wringing a bit anxiously. It felt that he hadn't seen her in years, and all he wanted to do was kiss her but he had to be patient. “I've, uh, thought about you a lot.” He admitted, watching her shut off to the lights around her place one by one.   
“Yeah? I've thought about you too...though I'm curious to hear about your fantasies.” She smirked, knowing that her teasing was making him blush under that helmet. When she shut off the last light, their outlines the only thing visible to each other, he took off the helm, sitting it on her small dining table.

He gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers. He let out a content sigh and she melted against him, her arms snaking up around his neck and drawing him in further. They kissed for quite some time before pulling away. He pulled off the armor above his layers, and set it next to his helmet before he grabbed her again. This time he picked her up, Cara wrapping her legs around his waist. As they kissed, tongues rubbing against each other, he carried her into the small bedroom. They bumped around in the dark, Din trying his best to find the bed before he tripped on the corner of a piece of furniture. The two of them fell to the ground, both making an 'Oof' sound. Din rolled off of Cara, reaching over.

“Are you hurt--?” he started to ask when she burst into laughter.  
“No-no, I'm fine.” She whispered as she tried to stifle her laughter but letting out little giggles. He smiled, letting out a laugh too before pulling her back towards him and kissing her. He groaned as her hand squeezed him through his pants, pulling away and kissing her neck.  
“I want you.” He whispered softly.  
“I can feel that.” She teased, undoing his pants and yanking them down. She stroked him, as he distractedly sucked on her neck, moaning against her skin. Cara pushed down her on pants, kicking them off and across the room, pulling Din on top of her. She helped guide him into her and then pulled him down for a deep kiss as he thrust into her. She moaned, her hands grasping tightly onto his shirt as he kept thrusting.  
“I-I missed you—so much.” He whispered to her.  
“I, hunhh—I missed you too.” She whispered back.  
They kissed again, Din quietly counting in his head while his hand slid between them and pressed against her clit. She let out a sharp gasp, biting her lip as he began to rub in small, careful circles matching the rhythm of his thrust. Soon her thighs were quivering, Din leaning down and kissing her as he continued to rub her.

“220, 221, 222--” He murmured against her lips before Cara arched her back, crying out his name. Her whole body trembled against him, her vaginal muscles squeezing him. The Mandalorian groaned, almost biting through his lip as it took all of his strength not to cum inside her in that moment. He pulled out as fast as he could, some of his seed spurting onto her lips, her thighs and lastly her stomach. When they both finished, both starting coming down from their orgasms he got up.  
“I'm sorry, I'll get a rag.” He said, feeling his way in the dark, almost tripping over his pants before kicking them off.   
“You don't have to--” She said but he was already in the kitchen, soaking one in water.   
He returned after a moment with a rag, Cara helping him clean up. She pulled her blanket off the bed and a pillow and laid down on it, pulling him down next to her.

“You should have told me you were coming back to town.” She said, stroking his cheek.  
“I like surprising you.” He said softly, taking her free hand in his.  
“Surprises are like...flowers or dinner, knowing you're alive shouldn't be a surprise.” Cara said, chuckling softly.  
“That's a fair point...” Din sighed softly, kissing her knuckles.  
“Where's the Kid?” she asked.  
“With the covert...I have to go back in a few hours.” He said.  
“A few hours? How many rounds are you planning to have?” She asked, smirking.  
“As many as you can go for.” Din smiled back at her.  
“I don't think it's me you have to worry about tiring out. I can go all night if you wanted.” Cara said playfully.  
“If I had time, I would ask you to prove it.” He laughed, stretching out against her floor. She was quiet after that as her hands traced over his scars from the many battles of his past, Din wrapping his arm around her. It was a weighty silence, both of them filled with the very real anxiety of how long this would last between them. He stroked her hair, and stared up into the darkness.  
“Maybe...” Cara said breaking the silence finally “next time you come to resupply I can join you again for a couple of months.”   
“I would like that..” He said quietly.  
“How is the search going?” she asked “Any leads?”  
“A few but I don't know which ones are real and which one just leads me to kicking up rocks.” He sighed, frustrated.  
“Tell me about them. Maybe I'll keep my ear to the ground and see what I can find out for you.” She said.  
"Well.." He started.

Hours passed, he and Cara having gone for three rounds. Din left her place, fully armored, exhausted but thoroughly content. He made his way back into the covert.  
“Thanks for watching him.” He said to the armorer who nodded at him in response before going back to work. The Child was now sleeping peacefully in his pram as Din walked to the exit once again.  
“Glad to see you didn't get eaten alive.” Paz said sarcastically, Din rolled his eyes under his helmet.  
“Thanks.” He replied back with the same sarcasm before ascending the steps and making his way back to the Razor Crest.

He sat in his pilot's chair, and let out a sigh before he heard a noise of discontent behind him. The child had waken up and was looking up at him.  
“Yeah...wish we could stay too.” He said to the Kid before turning back around and starting the take off sequence.


	7. No Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din runs into complications while hunting his new target.

_When my time comes around,  
Lay me gently in the cold, dark earth _

  
Din groaned as he came to, the roof of a shack coming into view. He sat up, letting out a pained groaning as his body ached. The last thing he remembered was his target jumping him and hitting him with some sort of pipe and then Din saw a figure with a ‘lightsaber’ and The Child--WAIT. He looked around, finding The Child's Pram in the corner, but it was empty. He rolled out of the cot he was in and placed his hand on his blaster, walking through the small house when he reached through outside.

The Child giggled happily as he chased a small lizard, but he wasn't alone...another child about the same age toddled after it as well and watching them was a woman, blonde, plain clothing. Din's hand left his blazer and he relaxed. 

"Be careful." She warned in a soothing voice before she noticed Dinner "Oh good. You're awake." She said standing up. 

"Uh, yeah...you were the one who saved me?" He asked.

"Yes. I was hunting and I heard trouble nearby...when I saw you and your boy in trouble I...jumped in. Your bounty got away by the way. But that shouldn't be a problem for you with that tracking fob." She said, turning to keep an eye on the kids.

"Thank you for saving me…The lightsaber...I remember you holding it..."

She swallowed hard and bit the inside of her cheek before saying "It doesn’t belong to me…It was given to me by a...friend.” She said, obviously lying but Din wasn’t going to press her.   
  
“Well...no matter...thank you.”   
  
They were both quiet for a moment before she said “I’m Taysa.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” He replied politely, not offering his name in return.   
  
She didn’t press him for one either, only nodded before talking over to the toddlers, taking the frog out of The Child’s grasp. She took the frog to the edge of the land and let it go in the forest, both toddlers watching her as if they were shocked. Din walked over to them and picked up The Child, the woman grabbing her child as well.   
  
Din cleaned himself up in the lavatory while Taysa prepared dinner for them. He groaned as tended to his wounds, setting the small tool down. The Bounty Hunter took a deep breath and for a moment wished he was back on Nevarro, in Cara’s small house, holding her close as The Child rested peacefully. Instead, he was on Concord Dawn, in a stranger's small house, trying to patch himself up, after getting his ass handed to him. 

After he cleaned himself up a bit, they ate dinner, Traysa and Din feeding the boys after. 

"I prepared a bed for you in the spare room." She said as Din set The Child in his pram. 

"Thank you...I promise, we'll be out of your hair tomorrow." He said to her.

"It's no trouble. Good night." She said as she picked up her son, carrying him into her room and closing the door behind them. Din led the pram to the side room where a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows was waiting for him. He stripped out of his armor and laid down heaving a heavy sigh. He took out his communicator and shot Cara a quick message, letting her know that he was alive and the Kid was okay before tossing it to the side.The Child gurgled as he watched Din.  
  
“I’ll get him tomorrow, kid.” He said softly, reaching up and rocking the pram gently. 

The next morning, Din had packed his armor, fed the kid, left some of what had been made for Taysya and her son before leaving the small house, trekking into the thick forest of Concord Dawn. He pulled the fob out and silently followed it for hours.   
  
As the beeping increased, Din unholstered his blaster and slipped the fob back into it’s pouch. The Mandalorian slowly stepped forward, finding the Trandoshan’s camp. The Lizard was nowhere to be seen. Din approached the makeshift tent, kneeling down by a small bag and unzipping it, he dug through weapons and a change of clothes until he found a small golden cube, emitting a low blue light.   
  
“Must be the artifact he stole.” Din said to The Child as he studied it and then slipped it into his side pouch. As he stood up, a large branch swung out and hit Din across the chest. The armored man wheezed as the air was knocked out of him, slamming on to the ground. The Trandoshan pounced on Din and began to punch him. Din did his best to block the blows and catch his breath. As soon as he spotted an opening, his hands shot out, reaching up and choking his target while pushing him off of him. The Trandoshan punched Din the stomach and cold-cocking him from the side.   
  
Din groaned as he landed on his stomach, he crawled on the ground as his vision blurred a bit. Damn, Lizard. The Trandoshan produced a blaster and aimed it at Din, shooting him in the side.   
“You were staying with the woman in the forest, the lover of that dead Jedi?” He asked before capping Din in the side. Din cried out, grabbing his side.   
“Looks like, she won’t be able to save you this time.” The Lizard hissed as he programmed The Child’s pram to follow him instead. Din growled, gripping the dirt beneath him as the Lizard disappeared with The Child into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for such a short chapter and for the long silence. I been going through it as the kids say. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter already so I promise not such a long wait this time. I just wanted to end it on a cliffhanger bc I'm mean. Love you guys <3


	8. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din realizes he doesn't need to sacrifice to follow the Creed

_No grave can hold my body down,_

_I'll crawl home to her_

The Mandalorian let out an angry scream as he pulled himself towards the trees with his arm. With all his remaining strength he used a tree to help him stand up the pain. He winched, biting the inside of his cheek as he stepped forward. No matter the pain, he had to stop the trandoshan from hurting Taysa and her kid. He had to get the Kid back.  
  
Using the trees, he limped forward, in the direction of Taysa’s home. He let out a pained moan as he pushed himself forward. He took a deep breath and took another step, his legs buckling beneath him, his knees and hands hitting out the dirt as he let out a frustrated cry. He gripped the dirt beneath him and tried to still his emotions...but he had no time.  
  
There was so much he still had to accomplish...there were people who needed him...who were relying on him, who he wanted to protect...Taysa, her child...his own son...Cara. He needed to find the Kid his people, he needed to tell Cara how he felt. He wasn’t going to die like this, he wasn’t going to die until he knew the people he loved were safe.  
  
Din snarled as he used the rest of his strength to rise and march forward, his adrenaline coursing through his veins. The forest swirled in his vision as he clenched his jaw, pushing forward. He took the fob out letting it guide his way since his eyesight was so scrambled.  
  
As the armored bounty hunter closed into the location he took out his blaster, hiding behind the trees as she saw the trandoshan press the cold barrel of his blaster against the woman’s head. He was holding her lightsaber in the other hand. Din couldn’t make out that the giant ass Lizard was saying but it didn’t matter. He inhaled, summoning his strength as he silently stepped out from behind the trees, doing everything he could not to limp.  
“Hey, Ugly!” Din said, firing off a shit that grazed the trandoshan’s cheek. The trandoshan shrieked and whipped around, firing a shot at Din who blocked it with his Beskar. Taysa leapt up from her knees and tackled him, trying to wrestle the gun away from him, her lightsaber flying from his left hand.  
  
Din ran towards him, only for the trandoshan to fire another shot at him, hitting in the helmet. Din was knocked back, dropping to the ground. The Lizard kicked Taysa off of him and stood up, grabbing her by her neck.  
“Enough of this--” He started to say when he himself began to choke. He dropped Taysa and grasped at his throat, his feet lifting off the ground. Both Din and Taysa looked over at the door by the cabin to see both Toddlers concentrating hard. As Din struggled to get up, Taysa ran over to the toddlers, stopping them from killing his Target. As the trandoshan fell to the ground, gasping for air Din picked up the lightsaber and limped over to him.  
“Go ahead….cuff me.” The trandoshan choked out as he looked up at Din.  
“No.” Din said coldly, igniting the saber and driving it through The Lizard’s chest. Din dropped the saber and fell to his news, clutching his side. Everyone was okay. It was all fine. He breathed, his vision going dark. 

Din awoke, touching his helmet as he heard noise in the other room. His armor was still on but his wounds were healed. _The Kid…_ he thought to himself before sitting up. He was sore for sure, but he wasn’t completely indisposed. He stood up with some assistance from the wall, groaning loudly. He walked into the living area where Taysa and the kids were. She looked relieved when she saw him up.  
“Tough old bastard.” She commented under her breath “How do you feel?” she asked.  
“Sore...Are you and the kids okay?” He asked, wincing as he knelt down by the kids.  
“We’re fine.” She said, looking down at the three of them. Din gently took the kid’s hand in his, gently squeezing it, the baby cooing happily up at him.  
“He healed you.”  
  
“Yeah...he does that.” Din said, smiling under the helmet. “Yours has powers too…”  
  
“Yeah...his father was a Jedi.” She said.  
  
“What happened to him if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“He died from an illness not long ago…” She said softly.  
  
Din bit the inside of his cheek before saying “I’m sorry.”  
  
The two parents sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the Children play, before she said “I’m just glad I had the time with him I did...he taught me so much.”  
  
“I didn’t think I would find a Jedi or...the wife of one in Mandalorian space. And what I’ve read about the Jedi...they weren’t supposed to have romantic attachments. I guess that was just a rumor.” Din said, gingerly poking The Child’s noise, the child reaching up and holding Din’s finger.  
  
“They aren’t...he was a teenager when the Jedi were purged. He escaped because of his master, but when we first met he had some hesitation about our relationship. He felt guilty, and like there would come a time where he had to pick between our relationship or his Jedi training....” Din could relate to that “But he realized that you can follow both your duty without compromising your relationships. Emotional attachments, caring for others, are part of what make us people.” She explained, smiling softly. “As for hiding in Mandalorian space...he considered the Jedi’s history with the Mandalorians...no one would be looking for Jedi here.” Taysa chuckled.  
  
Din listened to her, his own emotions swirling around. “Taysa...thank you for your help, I know this is abrupt...but there is...something I need to take care of.” He said picking up the child and setting him in his pram. “Do you have rope?” Din asked. As Din packed his stuff, Taysa tied up the body of trandoshan outside after wrapping him in a sheet.  
  
“I’ll send you compensation as soon as I can.” He said to her, thanking her.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” She said.  
  
“I can and I will.” Din replied, before bidding her farewell. The Mandalorian dragged the body of the trandoshan to his ship. He propped the body up in the small carbonite chamber and froze it. He groaned in pain as he climbed up to the cockpit and took off. 

It was a few hours before the Razor Crest landed on Nevarro, the sand kicking up around the ship.The Mandalorian groaned in pain as he got up, his body sore and stiff. He limped down from the cockpit, and off the ship, The Child’s pram following behind him. The People on the street seemed surprised to see him as he had only just left last week. He slipped into an alleyway to draw less attention.  
  
When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door, leaning against the doorway for support as his body ached. When he received no answer, he knocked again. It was still silent until he heard someone behind him, Din pulled out his blaster, turning to face them. Cara stood, holding a satchel of food she had bought from the market in her arms.  
  
“Din, what are you doing back!?” She asked,excited and surprised, rushing over to him.  
  
“I need to talk to you.” He said.  
  
“You’re hurt!” She said, noticing how he was standing, how his body flinched if he moved the wrong way.  
  
“I’m fine. I’m just--sore.” He said as she helped him in, the small pram following them into her small home. She sat the satchel down on the table and helped him sit down.  
  
“What happened, you weren’t supposed to be back for a few months at least?” She asked, her hands gently patting down his body to check his wounds.  
  
“Ahh--I’m fine--” He tried to assure her but it didn’t help that he yelped every time she touched him “I...I realized there was something I needed to say to you. Please, just sit next to me.” He asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, taking a seat at the table next to him, her chair turned toward him.  
  
Din held on to her hand, tracing the lines of her palm with his gloved finger. “The first time...we were together physically, you said you loved me. And I didn’t say it back.  
  
“Yes, you don’t have to, Din, I am just happy--”  
  
“No, this isn’t that...I’m not saying it because I think you need to hear it.” Din said, biting the inside of his lip. They sat in silence as he collected his thoughts, his thumb still tracing her palm before he released it and sat back, sighing heavily. “I thought I knew what I wanted to say...and now that I’m here in front of you--...”  
  
“Take your time.” Cara said, softly.  
  
“I have been...avoiding my feelings. I care about you, obviously.” Din said, rubbing his hands together slowly. “I didn’t say it back because I wasn’t sure about this. I wasn’t sure I could have both. That I could be with you and stay loyal to the Creed.” He explained, his fist both clenching for a moment before he released a shaky breath, unclenching them. “But...recently...someone showed me I can have both.” Cara opened her mouth to question what he meant when he reached up, his hands grasping his helmet. She reached out, grasping his hands.  
  
“Din--you can’t--you don’t have to.” She said, he paused and placed his hands on hers.

"I have made an important decision...Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. Cara Dune, we are one when together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors...do you...do you want that?" He asked. 

"...Yes...I do want that." She said. He nodded, placing his hands on his helmet again. 

“Then...we are one.” He said softly before sliding the helmet off and setting it on her table. Cara’s mouth gaped as she gazed upon his face. His hair was a bit wet from sweat, clinging to his face and neck. His beard was scruffy and a bit unkempt. He looked back at her with dark brown eyes. His left cheek was bruised from the fight earlier, blood caked around his prominent nose. She slowly reached up and gently cupped his face in her hands. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as he sighed in relief, her touch comforting.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” She said softly, her thumb brushing his cheek as her other hand stroked his hair. “Even if you’re all beat up.” Cara chuckled.  
  
He smiled and opened his eyes “Get used to it, I’m bruised up a lot.”   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the best Bounty Hunter in the guild?” She asked, teasing.  
  
“So they tell me.” He said. Cara leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, getting up and grabbing supplies to clean him up. He sat patiently for her, only moving to help her remove his armor, while she cleaned his cuts, cleaned up the blood and patched up anything that The Kid had missed. When she finished, they looked over at the Child’s pram, he was asleep.  
  
“Do you...want to go to the bedroom?” he asked nervously.  
  
“Yes.” She said, kissing him softly as they both stood up. They stumbled to the room as they kissed, closing the bedroom door behind them. “Lights on or off?” She asked as she pulled off her armor.  
  
“On, definitely on.” He said breathlessly as he watched her strip, pulling her close to him again when she was naked. He kissed her wanton, his hands running down her back. They both pulled away for air, Din reaching up to brush her dark hair out of her face.  
  
“I love you.” He said softly.

  
“I love you too.” She said. She gently pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, giving him a gentle kiss as she reached down, grasping his cock in her hands. She stroked him as they kissed, Din moaning into her mouth. His hands reached up and tenderly squeezed her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. Cara panted as she pulled away, Din kissing down her neck to her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and rubbing it with his tongue as he sucked, pinching her other nipple. She moaned, continuing to stroke as she kissed the top of his head, wrapping an arm around him. He released her nipple, kissing the middle of her chest before moving to the other, giving it the same attention.  
  
After a moment, he leaned up and kissed her again, his hand traveling down her navel. She gasped softly as his fingers pressed against her clit, gently rubbing it.  
  
“Mmmfff--” She moaned against his mouth, her hips bucking forward a bit as he rubbed her. Cara stroked him, her thumb rubbing the underside of his head.  
  
“Pfsak, I love when you do that, Cara.” He moaned, before she kissed him. Cara pulled against, adjusting so he was over his cock, Din pulling his hand away from her clit. She lowered herself down onto him. He let out an alleviated sigh as he was sheathed inside of her. Cara took his hands in hers, intertwining them fingers as she slowly began to ride him.  
  
“Haahh--Cara--” He groaned, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust up into her.  
  
“Din--mmm--” Cara panted as their hips moved together in rhythm. Din’s finger tips dug into her hips as she writhed on top of him. 

"--160, 161, 162--" he grunted before he grabbed her and rolled them both to the side. He pulled Cara's leg over his hip as they kissed. Cara wrapped her arms around his neck as they laid side by side, Din thrusting into her again. 

Cara pressed her forehead against his. He reached between them, giving her a quick kiss as he rubbed her clit, the raven haired woman letting out a moan. 

"Y-you're getting too good at this, Djarin!" She grunted, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"Y-yeah--" he groaned in response, having trouble forming a clever retort as he pumped in her. "--200, 201, 2...202--" he trembled. 

Cara whimpered as her own muscles began to tense, Din rubbing her clit just a bit faster. She pulled on his dark hair, Din growling in her mouth as he kept pumping. 

As they kissed he moaned out a number into her mouth, pulling out of her as he came against her stomach.

"Pfask...Oh, pfask!" He cursed, clutching the sheets behind him as he laid back. Cara smiled and kissed him, stroking him a bit to help him ride out his orgasm. He kissed her back and smiled at her.

"L-lay on your back." He panted, licking his lips when his body finally relaxed. She picked his lips before laying on her back against her pillows. He sat up and moved between her thighs. Din kissed her knee before slowly placing gentle kisses along her inner thighs. He dipped his head and spread her lips with his fingers, giving her a lick. 

"Haahhh--" Cara moaned, Din sliding a second finger into her, his tongue rubbing roughly against her folds. He pumped his fingers into her, carefully curving them upward as he remembered she liked. She let out a breath moan, clutching the sheets beneath her. Cara bit her lip as Din licked her, his fingers slowly building up to a faster pace. 

"Kriffing--Din--you're really--getting good!" She whimpered, arching her back a bit. He pumped faster, carefully searching for that bundle of nerves that sent her over the edge as he sucked on her clit. 

"R-right--right there!" She croaked, her thighs starting to shake. 

"Mhm!" He acknowledged, pressing against her nerves. She argued her back and called out his name as she cum, Din slowing down his finger thrusts and kissing the inside her thighs. He waited for her muscles to relax before pulling his fingers out, sucking on her juices. 

He crawled back up to her side, laying next to her and pulling her close. 

"I love you." He said softly to her.

"I love you too." She said back to him, kissing him gently. "So what you said earlier...does that mean we're married?" Cara smiled, stroking his hair. 

"Mmm, technically it wasn't official but...the creed keeps me from backing out of a vow…even so, I don't need it to be official to be committed to you." He said, stroking her cheek. 

"I don't either...but what will you tell the others?" She asked. 

"Mmmmm...the truth. We're married so not much they can say." He sighed softly holding you "But my first priority is The Child."

"I know…" She said softly "I don't know if I can come with you so soon. Greedy still needs me around."

"That's okay...I can stay the night here and leave tomorrow." He said yawning, snuggling into her.

"Rest up, Djarin, before you leave tomorrow we're going to celebrate...a lot." She chuckled, kissing his cheek. 

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." He smiled sleepily against her skin. 


End file.
